Butterfly Effects I: The Fallen Grace
by King Ro
Summary: Namimori has never been so upbeat. Especially in a certain MICL Rehab Institution.
1. Character Profile

**.**

**Butterfly Effects I: The Fallen Grace**

**Pairings.** TYL 6918, Spalaude, MukurouxHibird (humanized), RebornxFon, 8059, JirouxUri (humanized)

**Genres.** AU, psychotic, romangst (romance + angst), violence/gore somewhere?

_I don't own KHR._

-King Ro-

**Note.** It had been a long time, the hell happened to my other fics? I sadly announce this long-_long_ hiatus for them. Senior year is killing burning trashing my muse.

(Then why am I writing this piece of confusion again?)

Special thanks to Micl dear for beta-ed some paragraphs for me.

Reviews, comments and criticisms are always welcome. Now enjoy if you please?

* * *

><p>.<strong>CHARACTER PROFILE<strong>.

◆ **Rokudou Mukuro (25)** – full-time sex addict, part-time gang leader. Brother of Spade and Mukurou. Has a dark past, resulting in capricious changing of behavior (from playful to beastly in half-blink). One of the marked Special Class (SC) Cases, currently being taken care by the Head of Sex Addiction Department, Hibari Kyouya. So far hasn't shown any positive improvement. (soundly argued, chemical romance doesn't need catalysts.)

◇ **Hibari Kyouya (26)** – therapist, Head of Sex Addiction Department in MICL Rehab Institution . Brother of Alaude and Hibird. Strictly disciplined. Remains the best in this specific field unfailingly until one certain Rokudou Mukuro joins his game. Their relationship starts out roughly, seeing the fruit bastard can't keep it in his pants for more than five mins, and Hibari just badly wants him dead.

◆ **Rokudou Spade (29)** – a whole package of dysfunction. Personal characteristics include split-personalities, disordered mind, bloodthirsty nature and compulsiveness. Current occupation being terrorist, self-named "Daemon". Brother of Mukuro and Mukurou. Has a dark past. One of the marked SC Cases, taken care by the Director of MICL himself. Possessive over whom he takes fancy with.

◇ **H. Alaude (28)** – former therapist, Director of MICL Rehab Institution. Brother of Hibari and Hibird. Earned master degrees in many medical majors: doctor, surgeon, pharmacist, psychologist, scientist, etc. A cold, calculative beauty. Devoted himself to work and "justice" (his own definition of 'justice' of course). Only regards Daemon as a valuable 'lab specimen' — (at the beginning).

◆ **Rokudou Mukurou* (22)** – drug addict, alcoholic. Brother of Spade and Mukuro. Has a dark past. Doesn't show many emotions. Arrogant and egoistic. Always keeps a rusty ring in his person. One of the marked SC Cases. Secretly fascinated by his therapist - the Head of Drug Addiction Department.

◇ **H. Hibird* (20)** – freshly-graduated therapist, Head of Drug Addiction Department. Brother of Alaude and Hibari. Appointed to "fix" Mukurou for his first "big case", or "grand debut". As he learns more about this man, however, something deeper than a doctor-patient relationship starts growing.

◆ **Reborn (31)** – former mafia boss, blood maniac. Enjoys massive killing and mind torturing. A full-fledged sadist. One of the marked SC Cases, been assigned to Fon, the Head of Bloodthirst Department for two years. Has shown remarkably good progress, though seldomly reverts back to his old self for specific reason.

◇ **Fon (28)** - therapist, Head of Bloodthirst Department. Appointed as Reborn's personal caretaker since two years ago. Calm, gentle, quiet and elegant. He always replies coldly when the other man claims him as his 'property'. Has no blood-relation to the Hibari brothers, despite them sharing a striking resemblance in facial feature.

◆ **Yamamoto Takeshi (24)** – businessman. Cousin of Jirou. Stumbled across insomnia many years ago. Hasn't been cured ever since. (The real reason behind this involving a very snarky therapist, but he won't tell it anytime soon).

◇ **Gokudera Hayato (24)** - therapist, Head of Insomnia Department. Fierce, tempestuous, potty-mouthed. The only one who could find him 'adorable' is his longterm patient: Yamamoto Takeshi.

◆ **Y. Jirou* (20)** - freshly-graduated therapist, Head of Caffeine Department. Cousin of Yamamoto. Colleagues of Uri and Hibird. Has a relationship with the Head of Sugar Department.

◇ **G. Uri* (20)** - freshly-graduated therapist, Head of Sugar Department. Colleagues of Jirou and Hibird. Gokudera's underclassman. Has a relationship with the Head of Caffeine Department.

# More characters might pouf here later #

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>In case you didn't realize, Mukurou, Hibird, Jirou and Uri are weapon pet-boxes of Mukuro, Hibari, Yamamoto and Gokudera, respectively. By 'humanized' I mean they will take human's appearance in this fic. (Because-I-ship-their-owners-for-goodness-sake)

Here are some short description to easie-ease your imagination:

● **Mukurou:** a younger-looking version of TYL 69. Has silver hair and grey eyes.

● **Hibird:** a twin version of Pres 18. Has gold hair and black eyes.

● **Jirou:** a slightly older-looking version of Pres 80. Has brown hair and brown eyes.

● **Uri:** a slightly older-looking version of Pres 59. Has red hair and orange eyes.

* * *

><p><em>The story begins from here →<em>


	2. One: Fallen Grace

"Come in."

The wooden door creaked open, revealing a bulky guy with distinctive pompadous hair. He bowed, eyes discreetly studied the stern man sitting across the room before daring several steps forward. "Good morning, Sir Alaude", he stopped at an appropriate distance, stack of files in hand, waiting for permission to continue his talk.

The young director raised one fine brow at the early intrusion, regarded his secretary with a curt nod. "Report, Tetsu", was all he said before turning back to the number of papers neatly spreaded all over table.

Let out a breath he didn't realize that he was holding, Kusakabe cleared his throat, fumbling through the manila folder.

"We have three new patients coming today," he paused, "... recommended by a regular of ours."

The director halted his work mid-track, eyes squinting quizzically.

"By Mr. Reborn." Kusakabe stiffled back a wince, nodded in confirmation. "And yes, it's _that_ Mr. Reborn, Sir."

Silence occupied the place. He can feel air freezing into ice and weighted down his shoulders. Piercing gaze needled through his forehead. _Just as predicted_, Kusakabe inwardly groaned, braced himself to just quickly get this done and over with at once.

"All three of them are specified as Special Class Cases. Though there is one unsure, since he far surpasses the general standard even for a SC patient."

"I won't expect any small fry from that loony Reborn's friend-throng." Alaude simply noted. Voice cold and somber.

"Y-yes. A-and, it appears that they are also in the same... shady business."

There was an unimpressed 'hm'. A pause.

"Read." The young director commanded as he went back to the paper piles on his table, then added, "Make it short."

Kusakabe promptly flipped to the second page, scanning through the content with extra heed. Clearing his throat yet again for mental support, he began.

"Rokudou Mukurou. Twenty-two years old. Birth date: 09-06-19xx. Drug addict, alcoholic. Craved for any form of stimulant. His body—a tad better than living dead. No detected physical disability. No found record of defensive action to public peace."

"Assign to Hibird." Alaude replied, face half-bored.

"But Sir, Hibird-sensei—"

"Call this his first case, 'grand debut'."

"He's still new to the job, Sir, is it really alright to give this SC—"

There was something short of life-threatening when the young man shot him _the_ icing glare. An "Are you questioning _me_?" came out hard, flat like a wall. Kusakabe loyally sealed his mouth shut.

After a long, harsh silence, Alaude broke the stuffiness with a fluid snap of fingers.

"Continue."

The secretary nodded in fidgety motion. Anxiety engulfed his whole giant being.

"The second one is Rokudou Mukuro. Twenty-five years old. Birth date: 06-09-19xx. Sex addict, a beastial one at that. Status being the leader of one notorious gang group. No bodily defect. Surprisingly no STD's nor HIV's deed was found either. Healthy as a lion. Can't keep_ it_ in his pants for more than five minutes."

"The report really wrote that?" Alaude's tone was accompanied with just a tint of amusement. Kusakabe scratched his head apologetically, gulping down a nervous laugh.

"Actually yes, Sir. Even his profile picture looks like he's going to dry-hump the camera."

"Mmhm." Alaude jotted down some quick notes on a piece of paper, absently commented. "Sounds like Hibari's next project. I will leave this to him." Then he paused a bit, staring at his own writing. "Hold it, they're both 'Rokudou'?"

"Yes, and the next man too, Sir. Apparently they all came from the same family." _A messed up family_, he corrected, earning a rare approving hum from the young director.

"Go on, who's the last?"

He asked as though discussing over merchandises; that tone of utter disconcern and blatant heedlessness. Then again, Kusakabe rewinded, his employer has always been rather heartless.

"The last one is Rokudou Spade. Twenty-nine years old. Birth date: 06-06-19xx. Better knowns as 'Daemon'."

He looked up from the file, waiting for some kind of acknowledgement from Alaude. To his effort, the man did react just a quirky bit at the name mentioned. _Daemon_, seemed familiar enough, wasn't it an international terrorist—

Oh. Alaude blinked. _Oh_.

"Another killing maniac?"

Kusakabe glanced down his shoes, gulping hard before murmuring a hesitant _Yes_.

If the sheer disgust hinted in the corner of Alaude's eyes was of any indication, it was an obvious one.

The young director waved his hand in dismissal. "Accept the first two. Kick out the third. Fon's taken. There's no other capable therapist in Bloodthirst Department to handle his calibre."

"Pardon me Sir, but 'bloodthirst' isn't his only problem..." The secretary grimmed at the paper in his hand, pretty much summarized it in a _gape_.

Mildly frowned, Alaude beckoned him to continue.

"He has clear symptoms of split-personalities, almost like programmed modes. So far we were able to observe four of them: one has mental disorder, another varies from savage to randomly short-term stable; with the 'sane' one being hard to predict, and the last one alarmingly quiet as in contemplation. In short comment, they classified him as 'highly dangerous', 'restraint order recommended', and 'best keep in confinement'."

Kusakabe whiffed all out in one breath. He was about to go on when Alaude gave him a 'stop' signal. The young director leaned back to his leather seat, silently bemused.

Next couple minutes were spent without much words, except for the seldom "um-sir?" from a very uncomfortable Kusakabe. The secretary resorted to idyllically shuffle on his feet. Alaude's face was solemn, strict and hard as stone; with barely a blink to tell him apart from Michelangelo's best-sculpted statue. It took somewhat a century-like silence, a frown, un-frown, then re-frown for the young director to finally lean again forward. Turquoise eyes shone like a predator.

"Hand me the file, Tetsu." His voice drick-dropped with shards of glasses. "He will be my new subject for experiments."

"Sir, he's already like this—"

"Exactly why. He wouldn't live much longer in this state anyway."

Kusakabe looked terrified. "Sir, his mental won't be able to undergo your—"

"Exactly why." Alaude knitted his hands as though closing the argument (was there even one to begin with?), tone firm and final.

.

.

_"He'd wish he could have died instead."_

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>[.tbc.]<strong>


End file.
